You Can Make Anyone A Pairing
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Want proof that anyone and anything can be worked into a pairing? Well, look no further than here, ladies and gentlemen! And yes, it's one hell of an odd pairing... just what was I thinking when I wrote this?


**You Can Make Anyone A Pairing**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: You know how there's six hundred and forty nine Pokemon now? All of which was in a decade and half a decade? Well, that leaves for some pairings, and very odd pairings. And to be brutally honest... I have no idea what I was thinking when I did this pairing. So until I think of a stupid name, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners.

* * *

Leavanny and Swanna, and odd pairing of Pokemon, were both on Route 5, heading eastward towards Nimbasa City. Apparently, Leavanny was asked to perform in the Pokemon Musical, and as much as it bugged her, Leavanny agreed, with Swanna coming for support. Passing by playful Minccino and Trubbish, Leavanny and Swanna were at the entrance to Nimaba City from Route 5, which was also the exit.

"Well, let's get this over with." Leavanny complied as she sighed, her leavy arms folded.

Swanna was slightly confused, as he was staring at the rear end of an attractive female Mincinno, turning around and asking, "Get what over with?"

Leavanny glared back at Swanna, totally expecting him to blurt that. "You know what I'm talking about, Swanna."

Swanna shrugged, shaking his head. "No, Leavanny, I don't."

Leavanny sighed as she pointed at the wooden sign above, telling Swanna, "Look at the sign. What does it say?"

Swanna grabbed two empty glasses and placed them on his eyes, squinting as he looked up. "Come to Nimbasa City... we have cookies!"

Leavanny folded her arms in disgust as she scoffed, "Feh! The time I went, there weren't any cookies!"

Swanna tossed away the glasses as he approached Leavanny, placing his wings on her back. "But why would you want cookies anyway, Leavanny?"

Leavanny thought for a moment, rubbing the back of her head as she noticed that Swanna was right. "Well, you make a good point. But it's not like that I-"

"MOVE IT!" A speeding Klinklang exclaimed as he pushed both Leavanny and Swanna down, heading towards the Driftveil Drawbridge, with three raging Golurk chasing him. Leavanny groaned as she dusted herself off, annoyed at what just happened.

"Ugh! Can't Pokemon be anymore rude?" She exclaimed as she sighed, shaking her head. "Maybe we should have just stuck with Castelia..."

Swanna got up and approached Leavanny, slapping her across the face. "Get a hold of yourself, woman! We came this far, and by Arceus, we are not going back just because there are jerkass Pokemon on the road!"

Leavanny began to form tears in her eyes as she sniffled, rubbing her face with her right leavy arm. "But Swanna, I don't... want to do the musical. It's stupid."

Swanna rubbed his chin as he thought. "Hmm... perhaps you have a hunch, my sweet."

Suddenly, it started raining hard, then it began to blow strongly. Swanna and Leavanny held onto a nearby pole as it became completely dark in the middle of the day. Landorus has arrived, roaming around Unova in his search for the two other genie Pokemon, the idiots having escaped his wrath. Landorus looked around, spotting Leavanny and Swanna, who held onto each other tightly.

"You!" Landorus proclaimed loudly in a voice that basically was Robin Williams' voice, pointing at the two frightened Pokemon, "Have you seen Thunderous or Tornadous any where? They have been causing trouble, and making it double."

"...Check... check out these... dubs?" Swanna squawked as he pointed back at Landorus.

Landorous had a blank expression of annoyance on his face as he zapped Swanna, roasting him. Leavanny screamed as she tried to dash away, but Landorus grabbed her ass, pulling n the humanoid bug-grass type Pokemon close.

"Listen, girly, between you and me, you should get a new boyfriend," Landorus whispered as he chuckled.

Leavanny gasped in disgust as she slapped Landorus across the face, followed by a headbutt and then a string shot from her mouth, covering the top of Landorous' head. "In your dreams, Abooboo! Just let me go and be!" She then struggled her way out, dusting herself as she dashed towards the Driftveil Bridge.

Landorous was astonished, to say the least. Nevertheless, he shrugged as he continued roaming Unova, heading northward. Just behind the bushes were Swanna was zapped, were the two pesky genies, Tornadous and Thunderous, who were both laughing as they gave each other high fives.

**THE END**


End file.
